thepioneertrailfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Shymon
Welcome! Hi, welcome to The Pioneer Trail Wiki previously know as the FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The 3F Mastery Club, II of III page, your contributions are appreciated! If you are new here, there is plenty to do! . If you feel like improving an article, A good place to start is the Projects page. Please check with various project leaders as to what needs doing and get ideas for what to edit yourself!. ''Please make sure you check other pages in the same Category and keep the format consistent Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! You may wish to join our Facebook page http://www.facebook.com/groups/Frontiervillewiki/ if you like a page on this wiki then click the LIKE button normally at the top of the pages. Please be aware this wiki is '''not run by Zynga, and therefore does not have connections or contact with Zynga. You will need to contact Zynga Customer Support if you have an ingame issue. Thanks for contributing to the The Pioneer Trail Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wildecoyote (Talk) 10:49, 6 October 2011 welcome Howdy Pardner Welcome to The Pioneer Trail Wiki. -- Goal Names Hi Shymon can you please make sure the Goal names are the same as the name when you hover over the goal icon. One of our projects will make sure the goal is findable by searching for either the Goal name or the goal title. The Goal name is the same as the icon and the Goal Title is the name at the top of the tasks popup. -- ok if you hover over the icon in the game you see 3F Challenge: Pineapple (that is the Goal Name) shows The Pineapple Professional (That is the Goal Title) Always use the Goal Template and any information not needed just leave blank, do not delete the references. -- reply Howdy Thanks for your help. Don't worry about the page yu did just make sure the categories are done and leave a on it so we know we need to do something with it. When all our projects are up (The Masked Project) and running that will be taken care of. -- Oops Sorry for got! Check the projects out. Associate Groups you may want to help on one of them. Also I uploaded the screen shots. -- reply Howdy Shymon inexistent existant pages? not sure what you mean. If you are referring to the links to the pages I think those colors are done by the staff at wiki themselves. or if we can change them I don't know how. It would be nice if there was a template that had all the requirements for a goal (for goal pages) that included everything. I like what you did with the Dust Bowl Disaster page. it just needs the links for the icons etc, that way people can click the link etc and just upload the icons to the correct file name, same as the share info. Check Haunted Homestead IX that has the existing template which just deals with the table on the right hand side of the Goal page. I just copy the source code from one goal and change it to make the next one. If you could make it so the template came up when you went to create a new page (you know where it says blank page, standard layout?) that would be super. Thanks for your help. I am a little bit snowed under in my real life with work, study etc so I appreciate it. you can add me to facebook or send me an email to wildecoyote1966@gmail.com but just place wiki-Shymon in the subject so it doesn't get lost in the spam thing. Thanks again Albert -- Hi Shymon how would you like to be an admin? 17:21, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hi Shymon how=would you like to be just how we say stuff in Australia I will grant you the rights now congrates 03:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) check out the box next to your name 04:03, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Yo Could you unblock my user page? 16:28, January 8, 2013 (UTC)